


Dress Up

by amardulce



Series: She Is - The 1st Album [6]
Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amardulce/pseuds/amardulce
Summary: how you gonna dress up today?





	

Jonghyun’s lounging on the couch, Roo sleeping beside him as he flips through tv stations, when Kibum walks into the room. He stops at the door for a moment then walks over to the arm of the couch Jonghyun is leaning against and spreads himself over Jonghyun. Jonghyun is confused for a moment, wondering why he suddenly has a lap full of Kibum – not that he minds, but there’s an elbow almost in his mouth and he can’t see the tv screen anymore.

“Kibum…is there any reason you’re sprawled over me like an invasive octopus?”

Kibum huffs out a breath and rearranges himself until he’s sitting sideways in Jonghyun’s lap, taking care not to disturb Roo in her sleep. Jonghyun’s just happy he can see the television again.

“I don’t know what to wear for later,” Kibum whines, wrapping his arm around Jonghyun’s neck and burying his face in his shoulder. “Come help me choose an outfit, I’ll model them for you and everything.”

Jonghyun looks up at the ceiling, wondering why this is his life. To be fair, he loves Kibum and he loves seeing Kibum put together different outfits, but honestly, he can take forever to get dressed sometimes. Jonghyun sighs then glances down to see Kibum staring up at him with an attempt at some weird cute expression. It’s weirdly cute, and Jonghyun can’t resist.

“You’re lucky I feel nice today, ‘Bum,” he says and Kibum grins and gets up to drag him off towards the bedroom. “Otherwise I would not sit through the torture of watching you cycle through outfits for a few hours.”

Kibum rolls his eyes as they reach the closet. “Yeah, because you just hate when I strip down and dress up for you.” Jonghyun can barely hide his grin.

“With a passion,” he says teasingly, moving over to the bed. He settles on in, supporting himself with his hands behind his back, as Kibum disappears in the walk-in closet. “So show me what you got so far.”

After a few minutes, Kibum emerges from the closet and spins around, showing off the first outfit to Jonghyun. It is a colourful ensemble and it makes Kibum’s dark hair stand out more. He has on coloured contact-lens as well and they match well with the bright blue of his shirt. Kibum doesn’t normally wear such bright colours, he tends to stick to more neutral colours when he’s outside of schedules, so the choice surprises Jonghyun a bit. He appraises him for a few moments before a small smile settles over his face.

“You don’t have to try so hard Kibum. You’re pretty even when you put on anything.”

Kibum narrows his eyes at him. “I’m not _trying hard_. I just want to look nice, god.”

Jonghyun looks him over again and settles more comfortably on the bed. “Well, I don’t like it. Try something else.”

Kibum huffs and storms back into the closet, mumbling to himself as he goes. Jonghyun smiles as he watches him walk off. He was just teasing him, the outfit was nice, as all of Kibum’s outfits were – plus the pants does wonders for his ass – but a frustrated Kibum is too cute for Jonghyun to resist.

He waits a bit longer this time for Kibum to step out in the second outfit. The jacket he has on makes his shoulders look broader and Kibum is all angles right now. He looks hot and Jonghyun loves the outfit, silently taking in the details as his gaze travels down to Kibum’s accentuated slim waist. Kibum makes some vague jester after Jonghyun doesn’t say anything for a few moments, and Jonghyun understands that he’s asking for his opinion. He is in a really good mood though, and he’s enjoying getting Kibum all riled up.

“Ah, don’t act so vaguely, it doesn’t match your outfit. That outfit demands sharp and precise movements and thought, Kibum. But I don’t think it’s what you should wear later. Try again.”

This time, Kibum flips him off before returning to the closet. Jonghyun just smirks and gathers a pillow in his arms. “That’s so mean Kibum! After all I’m helping you, you should act a little special towards me,” he decides to shout after him.

“Screw off!” Kibum shouts back, banging around in the closet to make his point. Jonghyun just laughs and waits for him to emerge again.

When Kibum comes out a third time, this outfit no less wonderful and outgoing as the other two, Jonghyun decides to take pity on him.

“Still a no, but I’ll help you choose something this time.”

Kibum looks at him wearily, as if he doesn’t trust Jonghyun’s opinion anymore. Even so, he lets Jonghyun trail behind him into the closet.

“Well, if you’d just tell me what you have planned and not act all secretive I would be able to choose something more appropriate, you idiot,” he mutters as he moves through his clothes, eyes quickly roaming over items and discarding them.

Jonghyun chuckles quietly to himself and picks a worn, comfy looking pink sweater and a pair of slightly loose jeans with rips at the knees. He grabs some socks too, since it’s a bit chilly out, and picks up a pair of house slippers. He hands his findings over to Kibum, who raises a sceptical eyebrow without taking them.

Jonghyun grins and shoves the items into his hands. “We’re just hanging around the house today, ‘Bum. Watch a movie, eat some junk food, _maybe_ cuddle. We’ll see how the night goes.”

Kibum stares at him for a moment before hitting him on the arm. “You could’ve said that earlier, you ass. Being all secretive like a date at home is such a rare, oh so fancy event.”

Jonghyun just leans up and presses a kiss to his cheek. “Hurry up and dress up, dear, you’re missing out on quality cuddle time.”

He laughs as he ducks out of the room, Kibum throwing a slipper after him.

**Author's Note:**

> last outfit because cuteness: https://www.instagram.com/p/ibJIwxJg-k/


End file.
